To cope with the requirement for an increasingly higher cable transmission rate, conventional copper cables are replaced by optical fiber cables, particularly for the backbone network portion. In present high-speed communication networks, an optical transceiver module (such as SFP) is provided for the connection and transmission of signals of an electronic communication device. In addition, the optical transceiver module may be plugged into a corresponding cage of the communication device to provide sufficient flexibility for adjusting system design or meeting the requirements of maintenance, repair, and replacement.
In general, when it is desired to plug the optical transceiver module into the cage of the communication device, a latching structure is provided for enabling the optical transceiver module to be locked into the cage securely after the optical transceiver module is plugged and positioned, and a related linkage mechanism is provided and may be pulled to unlock the latching structure when it is desired to pull out the optical transceiver module, so as to facilitate removal of the optical transceiver module from the cage.
However, the latching mechanism installed between the conventional optical transceiver module and the cage may be detached by mistake easily because of insufficient consideration of the design in shifting of fulcrum, and therefore detachment may occur easily by a small amplitude of movement in the unlocking process. For example, the device may be vibrated or affected by an external force, the latching position may bounce to end up with a sudden unlock, so that the optical transceiver module is separated from the cage of the device without warning, which leads to a higher risk of damage to the communication device.
In view of the aforementioned drawbacks of the conventional optical transceiver module, the inventor studied various technologies and created an effective solution in the present disclosure.